Little Devils
by Izanami The Nekomata
Summary: Any body who has played Devil May Cry and was paying attention to Dante’s flashbacks will understand. On Dante and Virgil's birthday the twin half demmons get an unexpected visitor.
1. Little Devils

Hi! Adel-san here. Just wanted to let all you loyal fan fiction readers and anyone else reading this story that I DO NOT own ANY of the characters from Devil May Cry. I do own an adorable but smart ass little girl named Katherine. This is kind of a spoiler. Any body who has played Devil May Cry and was paying attention to Dante's flashbacks will understand. Enjoy the prelude to this cute story. The prelude introduces my created character; Katherine. And the overall story will explain how the two kids first met.

Devil May Cry

"Little Devil"

Devil Synopsis

Many years ago a great warrior, a demon known as Sparda sealed away an immense power that threatened to annihilate Earth, using his speed, power, and knowledge of the demon world he was able to put an end to the virulent monster known as Mundus. After the Demon prince's defeat Sparda fell in love with a human female and bore children. He had two sons, both sharing the blood of the devils; his children were named Virgil and Dante but little did Sparda know that both of his sons would choose a different path in they're lives one that would ultimately bring about another war between devils and humans. During the birth of Sparda's children another demon was brought onto Earth. After this demon's imprisonment he regained control of a human female he had taken prisoner long before his defeat, before his battle with the great Knight Sparda. Mundus had slept with the woman and nine months later the woman had bore a child, a female that Mundus had named Katherine. Katherine, being the daughter of a demon prince like Sparda's children shared the blood of her parents but because Mundus had mutilated the human female's body to a horrible extent she had the blood of a pure demon running through her veins, the only DNA that Katherine possessed that made her human was the ten percent that belonged to her automated mother, who of which died instantly after her birth. Katherine couldn't stand the fact that her mother was no where to be found and because of her existence she wanted nothing more but to be reunited with the person that gave her life, but all she had to keep her going was her extensive knowledge of the demon world and the human world and her survival skills, all that of which grew over time as she got older. At the age of ten Katherine had had enough, she was with Mundus for about ten years and during those first five she had to hide from Sparda, a demon who she feared greatly for his power and his personality, being that his heroic and chivalrous persona was foreign to her. With her father locked away in exile but continuing to grow in power Katherine made the decision to ditch her strict devil life style and peruse Sparda's offspring, if she could get to them maybe she could prevent any other catastrophes to happen on Earth. Both Dante and his little brother Virgil lived peaceful lives despite the fact that they were part human and part demon. Possessing such an ability didn't seem to bother either of them, they were happy just being children. It seemed as if with the loss of Mundus the brothers would have the opportunity to live carefree lives but it was on that fateful day, they're tenth birthday that all would make a turn for the worse…simply because of the appearance of a little girl Dante's life would be change forever…

I DO NOT own ANY of the characters from Devil May Cry. I do own an adorable but smart ass little girl named Katherine. Enjoy first chapter to this cute story.

**Chapter 1: Little Devils**

"C'mon now boys…it's time to blow out the candles!" Replied Dante and Virgil's mother as she came from out of the kitchen onto the courtyard with a massive birthday cake for the two ten year old son's of Sparda.

"I'll blow them out!" Virgil yelled as he bolted up off the grass and after the birthday cake.

"No! I want to!" Dante yelled as he got up and ran after his brother, gripping his left arm making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"No me first Dante!" Virgil yelled as he snatched his left arm away from Dante.

"No Virgil! You always blow them out!" Dante replied in a cross tone of voice as he stared at the birthday cake that he and Virgil was only a few feet away from.

"No! You always blow them out before me!" Virgil complained as he turned Dante around so he could look into his clever aqua green eyes.

"No I don't Virgil! Every time I try to blow them out you throw a fire ball at me and blow them all out for yourself!" Dante replied in a loud voice, one that immediately grabbed his mother's attention.

"SO! You ALWAYS get to open presents first!" Virgil yelled as he pointed to a few of the gifts they're mother had brought them.

"I'm the oldest!" Dante replied in a slick voice as he casually walked away from Virgil and touched one of the presents.

"No you're not! And that's my present!" Virgil yelled as he shoved his brother making the present fall back on the floor.

"I don't see you're name on it!" Dante replied as he went to pick up the shiny present.

"Then you need glasses Dante!" Virgil replied in a harsh tone of voice as he put his foot on the present, making sure Dante wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"It doesn't matter! I'm the coolest and the oldest…so it's only fair that a kid with a such a mentality should open his presents, blow out the candles and get the first piece of cake before you!" Dante replied in a witty voice as he grabbed another present and lightly shook it, to make a guess on what could possibly be inside.

"No way! Not fair Dante!" Virgil yelled as he snatched the present out of Dante's hands and threw to the ground, enraged by Dante's actions.

"Life isn't fair…so deal with it!" Dante replied as he continued to ignore his little brother and go on with his present pillaging.

"Life is fair!" Virgil cried as he stomped his foot into the ground, mad at Dante for not giving him any respect on his birthday.

"No it isn't…" Dante replied in a low voice as he slightly turned to look at his spoiled little brother.

"Yes it is!" Virgil yelled as he got into Dante's face, shoving him to show that he had no intention on taking any more of Dante's ill-mannered comments.

"No…it's…not…!" Dante yelled, now in a demon possessed like voice as he baled up his fist, enveloping it with his devil powers to intimidate his little brother.

"MOM!" Virgil yelled as he ran to his mother and hid behind her, hoping her navy blue gown would conceal him from Dante's wrath.

"You chicken! You can't hide behind Mom all day! Unless of course…you really don't want any of that delicious birthday cake Mom made for us…" Dante replied in a sly voice as he maneuvered himself over to the cake and stuck his finger into it, getting a sample of the delicious treat.

"MOM! Make him stop!" Virgil yelled as he watched Dante as he enjoyed the sample of chocolate on his index finger as he walked away from the cake, taunting Virgil like as if the cake had really belonged to him.

"Alright boys…that's more than enough…" They're Mother replied in a solemn voice as she grabbed them by they're hands and led them to the marble table which held they're enormous birthday cake.

"But Mom!" Virgil whined as he watched Dante lick his lips from the sweet taste of his own victory over his spoiled little brother.

"Now Dante…you know what you said wasn't nice…" Eva replied in a calm but stern tone of voice as she made an attempt to discipline her pugnacious son.

"…But it's true Mother! I am the oldest!" Dante replied in an overconfident tone of voice as he began to play around and show off his skills as a swordsman as he gracefully maneuvered his silver sword, a modified version of a real sword that looked more like a dagger that his father created for him, back and forth in Virgil's face in an attempt to further irritate him.

"Maybe so but only by a few seconds!" Eva replied informing Dante of the truth behind his age.

"…Ohh…" Dante muttered in a melancholic tone of voice, as he understood how wrong he was on his opinion of himself.

"See! Ha! Proves you wrong doesn't it Dante!" Virgil replied as he began to taunt his older brother as revenge for what Dante had said to him about age earlier.

"Grr…whatever…" Dante muttered as he placed his sword behind his back.

"Guess you don't know everything huh?" Virgil replied still taunting Dante.

"…Shut-up Virgil…I'm still the oldest!" Dante replied.

"Come now children…this day belongs to the both of you! As brothers it is only fair that you celebrate the tenth day of you're births together." They're mother replied as she sat them down in front of the cake and hugged them both.

"…Yeah…you're right Mom…" Dante replied in an earnest tone of voice as he hugged his Mother, embracing Virgil as well.

"…Yeah…" Virgil muttered as he hugged his family members.

"Now…blow out you're candles…and then I'll serve you some cake." She replied in a cheerful tone of voice as she picked up a few of her beautiful silver plates and placed one of each in front of Dante and then Virgil and then for herself.

As the boys went to blow out they're candles they hesitated like as if something was a miss. They sat down in they're seats and stared down into the table, as if ashamed to continue on with such a joyous event.

"…Dante…Virgil…what's wrong? Don't you want to blow out the candles and enjoy you're special day?"

"…Today would be special…" Dante muttered.

"Yeah…if only if Dad would come…" Virgil replied in a sad tone of voice as he glanced at the empty chair at the head of the table, the table where they're Father, the legendary demon slayer, Sparda would normally sit.

"Oh Virgil…Dante…I…I know how you feel…I miss him too…" Eva, Dante and Virgil's mother replied as she went over and hugged Virgil inviting Dante to come in and be comforted by her warm, loving embrace.

"Then…why won't he come back to us?" Dante asked in a concerned tone of voice, starring into his mother's alluring blue eyes.

"Yeah…why doesn't he want to come home and be with us as a family?" Virgil asked as he hugged his Mother even tighter.

"…He wants to…he just…can't…that's all." Eva replied in a compromising tone of voice as she tried to remain content with her children although she knew why her husband hardly ever returned home to his family.

"So what's holding him back?" Dante asked in a sentimental tone of voice as he released himself from his Mother's embrace.

"Oh Dante…" Eva replied in a low tone of voice as she hugged her son again, burying her face in his right shoulder to conceal the look of sadness that was displayed on her face.

"…Mother…are you okay…?" Dante asked in a concerned tone of voice, sensing his Mother's feelings of distraught and agony as he knew that she was keeping a very important secret about Sparda away from Dante and Virgil so they're feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"…Yes…I'm fine Dante…thank you for asking…" She replied as she gave her son a smile to prove him wrong of his mother's true feelings of sadness for their situation.

"Doesn't he love us any more Mother?" Virgil asked in a concerned and innocent tone of voice as he buried his face in his Mother's chest.

"How could you ask her that!" Dante replied in an angry voice as he sensed his little brother's doubt in they're Father's feelings of love and respect for his beloved family.

"…Dante…" Eva muttered sadly as she knew she would be forced to witness another verbally abusive fight between her two sons.

"…No Mother!" Dante yelled as he evaded his mother and went to confront his brother.

"Virgil always doubts our Father…he fears that while Father is away that his feelings of compassion and consideration for his own family dwindle …and I'm sick of it!" Dante replied as he stared Virgil down with a serious and irritated look.

"So how do you explain his absence for the last ten years big brother! Where has he been since then!" Virgil yelled as he tried to defend himself from Dante's opinion of they're Father and his whereabouts.

"Out saving the world and protecting it from monsters like Mundus that what!" Dante countered.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Virgil replied in a sarcastic tone of voice as he rolled his eyes, showing his back to his know-it all brother.

"Don't mention it…" Dante replied back in the same sarcastic matter, giving Virgil a devilish smile, knowing that he had once again proved his little brother wrong.

"Boys…come now…you have to understand…" Eva begged in a soft voice.

"What is they're to understand?" Virgil asked harshly as he turned around to face his mother.

"Our Father is a demon slayer Virgil…and one day we will be demon slayers too…we'll be saving the world from demons and monsters…just like Dad does…it'll be great!"

Dante replied in a calm voice as he put his hand on his little brother's left shoulder.

"Yeah…but what about Mother…?" Virgil asked in a subtle tone of voice, brushing Dante's hand off of his shoulder as he stared back helplessly into his mother's eyes, trying to comprehend her thoughts.

"We'll be there for her when she needs us!" Dante replied, trying to assure his brother of his honesty.

"Yeah…but the truth is Dante…she's the only one who really has been there for us…" Virgil replied in a sympathetic voice.

"…Now boys…come here…" Eva replied as she sat down in the hammock.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me think any other way about our Father Mom…" Virgil replied in an unconcerned voice as he crossed his arms and looked the other way, away from both Dante and his mother.

"Don't waste you're breath on him Mom…he refuses to listen…" Dante replied in an unsympathetic tone of voice that rivaled Virgil's as he hugged his mother again to show his appreciation for his legal guardian.

"Boys…please understand that you're Father although he is a Demon Slayer…he really does love us…"

"…Really…?" Virgil asked still refusing to look into his mother's eyes.

"…You're Father loves you and Dante very much…" She replied in an angelic tone of voice as she grasped Virgil's face, gently forcing him to look into his mother's eyes.

"Even you…?" Virgil asked sympathetically, still not giving his mother direct eye contact.

"As well as I…but you must find it in you're hearts to understand that you're Father is our protector…in-fact he is the world's protector…" Eva replied as she comforted her distraught children, informing them of they're Father's absence and his true feelings for his flesh and blood.

"…I know Mother…" Virgil muttered in an indifferent tone of voice.

"Then why is it so hard for you to truly grasp our situation…?" Eva asked.

"I don't know…it just…is…" Virgil muttered.

"…My poor, poor, Virgil…you need not worry about you're Father…" Eva replied as she continued to soothe her son's confusion and irregular opinions.

"I can't help but not be concerned for his well being…what if…what if…?"- "No more what ifs Virgil…" Dante replied in a calm tone of voice as he interrupted his brother and mother's conversation.

"But…but Dante!" Virgil whined.

"I mean it little bro…it's our birthday…" Dante replied.

"Yeah but…"

"I know…it's not a birthday party unless Dad shows up…but…to be honest…we wouldn't have as many birthdays as we already had if it wasn't for our Father and his brave actions."

"…I guess…" Virgil muttered.

"Look my son…you're brother is right…if it wasn't for you're Father and all of his courageous accomplishments none of us…not even the plants, animals, and peoples that inhabit this planet would be here." Eva replied in a kind-hearted and informative tone of voice.

"I know…" Virgil mumbled as he felt his brain being over flooded by his doubts and his mother and older brother's opinions on Sparda's nature.

"Because of all of the things that he has done for us don't you believe that you're Father would want you and you're brother to be happy on this momentous occasion?" Eva asked.

"Yeah…of course he would want that for me and Dante." Virgil replied.

"Yeah…so Virgil?" Dante replied as he looked towards his brother with a considerate expression on his face.

"Yeah Dante?"

"Although Dad isn't around to celebrate another birthday with us can't we still enjoy this one together with just me, you and Mom?" Dante asked as he tried his best to compromise and sympathize with his younger brother.

"…Well…" Virgil muttered as he thought of his decision.

"Birthdays only come once a year…but our Father will be around for all eternity! C'mon Virgil! Let's have some fun!" Dante replied in a loud and cheerful voice as he grappled his little brother from behind and placed him in a neck lock. Virgil easily slipping out of the hold fixed the collar on his dark blue shirt and looked at the birthday gifts, the cake and then back at his mother and then to Dante.

"Yeah…that's true…but despite that…still…I would like it if Dad could be here with us." Virgil replied in an optimistic and heartfelt tone of voice as he brushed his silver hair back into it's neat and almost gothic like form.

"He'll come back Virgil…" Dante replied as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulders facing him, and looking him directly in the eyes.

"You promise?" Virgil asked in an unsure voice, looking to Dante for support as he extended his hand wanting Dante to shake it to assure him of Dante's sincerity.

"Yeah…I promise!" Dante replied as he shook his brother's hand.

Seeing such a sincere turn of events between her sons relieved Eva, seeing that harmony was restored to her boys, using her powers. Devil powers she learned from her husband Sparda she lit the ten candles to Dante and Virgil's massive Chocolate birthday cake.

That's the end of chapter one. Please go on to read chapter two


	2. The Mysterious Descending Aura

Wondering about that weird aura in the sky aren't ya?

I know you are…

You can't deny it!

So here is chapter 3!

I don't own ANY of the Devil May Cry characters. Just the little girl I created for this story whose name is Katherine.

**Chapter 3: The Girl Who Fell From The Sky**

"Why'd you stop?" Dante asked as he saw his brother standing in front of an object that he couldn't really see.

"Did you find him Virgil?" Eva asked as she peered out of the corner and into the confined little area behind the water fountain.

"Eww…no…" Virgil muttered in a disgusted voice as he continued to stare at the small human being that lied on the ground before him.

"Huh? Then…what did you find?" Dante asked as he got in front of Virgil to get a good look at the creature sleeping on the ground.

"Ugh…a girl…!" Virgil yelled as he pointed at the little human female that laid helplessly on the ground.

"A girl?" Dante asked as he moved closer to the being to get a good look at her. The girl looked to only be about four feet four inches tall, wearing a mauve colored dress and black boots with a black rose in her brown hair, she lied still and didn't move an inch while the boys observed her.

"Oh my goodness…Virgil? A girl?" Eva asked as she observed the sleeping child for herself.

"Yeah Mom! I was wrong! The flashing light wasn't from Dad…but from this…this…creature!" Virgil yelled in an offensive tone of voice.

"Don't be rude Virgil…" Eva replied in a stern tone of voice as she went over and knelt down in front of the child.

"Don't touch it!" Virgil yelled as he saw Dante kneel down in front of it and attempt to touch it with his bare hands.

"Vigil! It's just another human like us…well…sorta…it's not a monster…" Dante replied in a serious voice as he tried to compromise with his childish little brother.

"It's a girl!" Virgil yelled as he tried to bury his feelings of resentment for females into his older brother's head.

"So!" Dante asked in a sarcastic voice, being that he on the other hand wasn't like his brother although he didn't like girls he wasn't at all nervous about this one.

"Are you saying that she is dangerous Virgil?" Eva asked in a concerned tone of voice as she sensed her son's feelings of hatred for someone he hasn't even met.

"Yeah!" Virgil yelled in a convinced tone of voice.

"Because she is a…girl?" Eva asked as she tried to get her son to understand that there was nothing wrong with this girl or any others like her.

"Yes Mom!" Virgil replied in a sure tone of voice.

"Well then…you must find me dangerous as well…" Eva replied in a low and sensitive tone of voice as she turned away from Virgil, persuading him to feel bad about his hurtful opinion.

"No! NO way Mom! You're not dangerous! You're the coolest Mom ever!" Virgil replied in an apologetic tone of voice as he tried to reason with his Mom on the current situation.

"But I'm a girl."

"So? That doesn't matter."

"So then does it matter if that harmless human is a girl?"

"…No…I guess not…" Virgil whined in a low tone of voice, as he understood the value of his mother's lesson.

"You really need glasses Virgil…" Dante replied in a sarcastic voice as he moved closer to the girl, trying to understand ever aspect of her being without disturbing her slumber.

"No I don't!" Virgil yelled as he defended himself from Dante's verbal slander.

"How could you mistake a small flash that this little girl was contained in for our strong and powerful father?" Dante asked in a clever voice as he continued to stare at the mysterious girl.

"It was an honest mistake! Besides…you'd make the same mistake if you were over come by all that has happened to you in you're life if you're Father wasn't around!" Virgil yelled as he tried to have an answer for Dante's ever reply.

"Hey dummy? Sparda is my Dad too! So I know the feeling of his absence!" Dante yelled as he returned his attention to the sleeping girl.

"Oh yeah…right…" Virgil muttered.

"You're helpless man…simply helpless." Dante replied in an indifferent tone of voice as he moved closer to the sleeping human that laid only a few inches before him and his family members.

"Haven't you looked at the girl long enough?" Virgil asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"…Hmm…" Dante muttered as he noticed the glossy looking black flower that was

wrapped in her hair.

"You like her…don't you?" Virgil asked in a nosy and envious voice, as he watched his brother hold the girl in his arms.

"…I never said that…" Dante replied in a stern voice, only looking at the mysterious girl.

"You're not going to kiss her are you!" Virgil asked as he saw Dante bring the girl closer to his face.

"Stop arguing you two…" Eva replied; as she felt annoyed by her sons' bickering.

"Sorry Mom, but it's not like Dante to act so dumb over a girl…he knows just like I know that girls are…err…never mind…" Virgil replied in an over confident tone of voice but stopped as his Mother gave him a serious look as if to stay stop misbehaving.

"…I'm not acting dumb…it's just…well…a minor weakness…that's all…"

"A weakness?" Eva asked in an innocent voice, playing dumb to see if she could get an answer out of her son on his true feelings for the mortal girl.

"Yeah! A…weakness…it's a helpless, defenseless girl who fell out of the sky Mom…how else should I react…?" Dante asked in a low tone of voice as ran his fingers through the girl's hair.

"Aww…" Eva replied in an innocent voice as she was moved by her son's strong sense of justice.

"Throwing up is one option…" Virgil replied in a snotty voice.

"Now, now…Virgil…" Eva began.

Before Eva could scold her young son the mysterious girl had finally awaken, as her eyes fluttered open she quickly sat up and looked around at the people that were with her.

"…UH…?" She yelled.

"Oh! She's awake Dante!" Eva replied as she saw the girl look around in alarm.

"Huh? Oh…so she is…" He replied in a hesitant voice.

"…Where?" She sat up. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing here!" She asked in an irritated and baffled tone of voice.

"What? Shouldn't we be asking you that question!" Virgil yelled.

"Virgil…young lady…you are here on Earth…in my Garden…" Eva replied in an informative and compassionate tone of voice as she placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder to comfort her.

"…Okay…and…who are you people?" She asked as she stared at them suspiciously.

"I am Eva…and these are my children, Dante and Virgil Sparda. As Eva informed the girl about whom they were the girl got up and backed away a few steps as if she was afraid of them.

"Sparda? You don't mean the legendary Knight …Sparda…the one who enslaved Mundus in a prison for all eternity do you?" She asked cunningly as she tried to find the answer to a question she assumed she knew the answer to.

"Why yes…but…how does a little girl like yourself know so much about Sparda and Mundus' history?"

"Well…I…I…ugh…let me go!" The girl cried as she struggled to free herself of Dante's embrace.

"Sorry…!" Dante replied as he placed the girl on the ground so she could regain her composure.

"You're not hurt are you?" Eva asked in a concerned tone of voice as she watched the girl slowly rise to her feet.

"…No…but that isn't a problem for you to worry about now is it?" She remarked in a rude tone of voice as she levitated off the ground and onto her feet, an action that sparked Virgil's attention to get into a fighting stance of his own.

"No Virgil!" Eva begged as she saw her son prepare a special demon type attack.

"But Mother! Look at what she has just done! She's not a normal human being!"

"That doesn't give you the right to judge her of being an evil entity."

"I never said that she was a demon mother!"

"You're actions speak louder than words Virgil."

"Ughh…" He whined as he powered down and backed away from the girl who of which was also in a fighting stance, prepared to defend herself against Virgil's on coming attack.

"Where did you come from?" Dante asked as he went up to the girl trying to prove to her he wasn't dangerous.

"None of you're business son of Sparda…!" She yelled as she slapped Dante's hand away from her as he tried to comfort her like his Mother did minutes ago.

"Hey! My name is Dante!" He protested.

"Whatever…you're still Sparda's child…" she replied arrogantly as she rolled her eyes at the demon child.

"And what about you young lady who do you belong to?" Eva asked in a stern tone of voice, as she too was tiring from the girl's disrespectful persona.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked in a snobby voice as she crossed her arms and looked away from Eva.

"Because she has a right to know since you seem to know everything about my Father and his end result of the war with Mundus!" Virgil yelled as he got into the arrogant little girl's face.

"You're his other child? Hmph! Not impressed!" She replied as she shoved Virgil to the left side, out of her way.

"Grr! You see Mom! Dante! That's why I said that girl's are stupid! They can't be trusted! They're rude and disrespectful and just minutes ago you were on you're knees observing and cradling this beast like as if she was a priceless porcelain statue!" He yelled to both Dante and to his mother as he started to throw a small temper tantrum.

"What! Why you I oughta! Huh? He was…holding me?" She asked in a soft and hesitant voice as she stared admirably back at Dante.

"Yeah! Embracing you and studying you! Like as if he was drawn to you or something…" Virgil muttered in a low jealous tone of voice.

Believing Virgil's words she turned to Dante and smirked at him.

"…Why would you do that?" She asked.

"…Everyone has a weakness right?" Dante muttered in a cool tone of voice as he smiled bashfully at her.

"…Hmmm…well…don't allow you're weakness to be pity or compassion for a girl you have never met in you're entire life…" She muttered in an insensitive tone of voice as she started to walk away from him.

"Why?" Dante asked as he grabbed the girl by her left arm to restrain her from walking off.

"Because you're brother is right about most of us girls…we can't be trusted…" she replied in a harsh tone of voice as she grinned back at Dante mischievously.

"Excuse me?" Eva asked, interrupting Dante's conversation with the mysterious girl.

"Yes Mrs. Sparda?" She asked in a subtle and kind tone of voice.

"Please…call me Eva…" She replied kindly as she patted the girl on the head.

"What do you want?" she asked as she fixed the crease in her amethyst colored dress.

"You shouldn't be here all by yourself…." Eva replied, concerned for the small girl's safety.

"It's alright…I came here on my own…" She replied in an insensitive tone of voice.

"You're not from Earth are you?" Virgil asked dumbfounded.

"Took you long enough to figure that out little devil." She replied conceitedly.

"HUH! LITTLE DEVIL! MY NAME IS VIRGIL! I AM THE SON OF LEGENDARY DARK KNIGHT SPARDA! HOW CAN YOU CALL ME LITTLE!"

"I sense that you're brother Dante is older than you…" She replied in an alluring tone of voice.

"Wha! How can you tell?" He asked in shock.

"He handles the situation with finesse…in a mature manner…unlike you who just stands there and whines and pouts when someone says something to you that you don't like."

"Ha…she's right Virgil…" Eva replied in a teasing tone of voice as she agreed with the mysterious young girl.

"Thanks Mom…you really know how to support a guy…" Virgil muttered in an unhappy tone of voice.

"Your welcome!" Eva replied jokingly as she patted her son on the back.

"Um…Dante?" The girl began in a shy voice as she stared at Dante.

"Yes?"

"There is something I need to tell you…" She replied in a low and informative voice as she slowly began walking up to Dante.

"What?"

As the mysterious girl walked up to Dante she stopped in front of him and shook his hand.

"Well…I just wanted to say…thanks…" She replied as she shook his hand for showing his kind personality while she slept.

"Thanks?" He asked, surprised to hear the seemingly mean-spirited girl act nicely towards him.

"Yeah…you protected me…and that was a brave thing to do…being that I'm not like most girls…" She replied as she let go of Dante's hand and walked backward two steps before turning around, showing her back to him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Virgil asked as he tried to interrogate the mysterious devil girl.

"Don't interrupt Virgil." Eva replied as she reproached her son.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" Dante asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yes…a warning to you…and you're family…" She replied in a now serious tone of voice as the color of her wine-colored eyes shined brightly as she spoke.

"A warning? Oh no…" Eva replied nervously as she sensed a dark cloud coming they're way.

"More like a request really…" She replied innocently as she looked back into Dante's young and vibrant aqua green colored eyes.

"What is it?"

"Watch out for yourself and you're family Dante…"

"Always…I always look out for them."

"That's great…that's just great…" She replied in a satisfied tone of voice as she started to walk away from Dante and his family.

"Wait!" Dante yelled as he got in front of the girl, trying to permit her from leaving so he could ask her more questions.

"What? I have to go…" She replied informatively as she tried to move out of Dante's way but couldn't as Dante blocked her path.

"But…you just got here! Where will you go?" Eva replied in a sympathetic tone of voice as she worried for the safety of the young and fragile looking girl.

"I'll find my way…don't worry about me…I'm a devil like you and you're brother…I can take good care of myself!"

"A devil!" Virgil asked in shock as he stared her down in amazement, not being able to believe that a small, spunky Spanish looking brunette could be a demon.

"You!" Dante asked in astonishment, as he too, like his brother couldn't believe that a girl could hold her own as a powerful demon.

"My goodness…how can that be?" Eva asked in trepidation as she placed her hands on the both of the little girl's shoulders trying to figure out exactly who she was.

"Umm…well…one of my parents is a full human…while the other is…well…err…Oh I gotta go!" She replied nervously as she bolted straight up into the air, dark colored wings leaving trails of feathers in the air as she flew on.

"Wait! Come back! I don't even know you're name!" Dante begged as he watched the girl fly away.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure I'll see you again Dante! I'm sure of it! Just remember what I said about looking out for the family and yourself!"

And Dante and the others never found that out, all they knew was that this mysterious devil girl had come to them for one reason and that was to warn them of a danger that sooner than they thought they would have to face.

That's it for now. I hope you all liked this story. This story is just an opening to get people to understand how Dante met Katherine. I might be sending another story that takes place after Devil May Cry 2 with Katherine being involved. So look out for my next fan fic dedicated to Dante and my created character; Katherine! Until then please review this story. Constructive criticism is welcomed but bashing and bullshitting is ignored!


	3. The Girl Who Fell From The Sky

Innocent…weren't they? Dante Virgil…what happened?

Anyways here is chapter 2.

Again, I do not own ANY of the Devil May Cry Characters!

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Descending Aura**

"Alright boys! Time to blow out the candles!" Eva replied in a cheerful tone of voice as she stood at the side watching her boys make their attempt to blow out they're birthday candles.

In an instant the fire on the candles were blown away and the boys were anticipating their own big slices of cake.

"I have something for you…" Eva replied as she pulled out an amulet from behind her back to present to her children.

"Virgil…Dante…Happy Birthday." Eva replied in a joyful tone of voice as she handed the first birthday present to her children.

"Oh wow…look at…!" Virgil replied in an excited tone of voice as he admired the beautiful stone he held in the palm of his hand.

"This is awesome…" Dante replied, thrilled to hold the charm the very same that resembled the crimson colored shine of the sword that bore his Father's own name.

"I want chocolate!"

"No I want chocolate!"

Ha…ha…you both can get an equally big piece of chocolate cake…here…" Replied Eva in a sincere tone of voice as she began to slice pieces of chocolate cake for her loved ones.

"Alright!" The boys replied in satisfied tones of voices as they gathered around the big cake.

"Enjoy!" Eva replied as she handed both Dante and Virgil they're fair shares of the delectable treat.

"Yeah!" The boys replied as they dug their forks into the delicious pastry.

"Ohh! Ha…ha…not too fast now…" Eva replied in a gentle voice as she watched her boys scarf down their delicious pieces of cake. She chuckled as she saw the boys finish off they're cake and run after they're presents.

"Wow! There's too many!" Virgil replied as he looked at all the presents that were placed before him.

"If you like…I'll gladly take a few of them off you're hands little brother!" Dante replied in a sly voice as he picked up the present in front of Virgil.

"You maybe the oldest…but because I'm the youngest I get the most presents!" Virgil replied in an excited tone of voice as he took that present away from Dante and began to open it for himself. "Right Mom?"

"That's not right…" Dante muttered as he gave his little brother a half smile noticing his brother's own sense of cunning.

"And it isn't true either." They're mother added.

"Huh!" Virgil asked in a surprise tone of voice assuming that the same birthday rules applied to they're situation.

"You're both the same age so you both get the amount of presents." Eva replied in a serene tone of voice as she split the twelve presents that sat before them and distributed them fairly.

"Aww mann…" Virgil muttered, as he was proven wrong of his opinion.

"Ha!" Dante replied as he started tearing at his presents.

"Yeah…laugh it up…" Virgil muttered as he started to open his presents.

"No need! I'm having a great birthday!" Dante replied as he opened his third birthday present.

"Cool! I got a sword and a shield Dante!" Virgil replied in an excited tone of voice as he showed off his great present to his older brother.

"Yeah…but I got a gun…" Dante replied as he pulled out the large silver and onyx plated firearm.

"A what!" Eva cried as she observed the revolver with her own two hands.

"Just kidding! It's only a model gun…I can't use it." Dante replied in a calm voice as he pressed the trigger button to release nothing but a little sound that sounded just like an actual gun shot.

"That's just like you're father to send you such an awkward play toy…" Eva replied in a relieved tone of voice as she handed Dante's present back to him.

"Hmmm…" Virgil muttered as he occupied himself with his new toys.

"What's up little brother?" Dante asked as he pressed the buttons on other toy, one that was also a model gun, but apparently designed for future terms.

"…Nothing…" Virgil replied as he dropped his shield and placed the sword on his back, walking further into the garden away from the party, taking his other presents and sitting down in the grass away from Dante and Eva.

"…Virgil…?" Eva asked in a soft voice as she scanned the area for her son.

"What's wrong Mom?" Dante asked as he took his new toy gun and placed it on his leg strap so it wouldn't be lost.

"…Where's Virgil?" Eva asked as she continued to look around for her son.

"I think he went further into the garden." Dante said as he looked ahead of him into the garden.

"That boy…" Eva muttered sadly as she thought of how miserable her son Virgil has been all his life without his Father around him.

"What?" Dante asked as he dropped his toys and sat in front of his Mother giving her all of his attention.

"He's still upset…" Eva replied as she gripped her locket, the one Sparda had given her long ago.

"Upset? You mean about Dad not being here? C'mon!" Dante replied.

"Yes Dante…it upsets Virgil that much to know his father isn't around as often as he should be."

"What about me? He's my Dad to…don't you think I'm hurt by the fact he's not around as much…?" Dante asked in a melancholic voice as he sulked a little in his Mother's lap.

"Oh Dante…I…" Eva began in a compassionate tone of voice as she rubbed her son's head to comfort him.

"DAD!" Virgil yelled.

"What?" Eva asked in alarm, not being able to believe such words.

"DAD!" Virgil yelled again.

"Dad? Here!" Dante asked, perplexed to hear that his father could be in the area.

"That can't be…" Eva muttered. "He should still be of on Mahla Island…how could he have returned by now?" She wondered as she heard the eminent and constant cry of her son Virgil saying that his father, her husband, Sparda, had finally returned.

"C'mon Mom!"

"Yes! Yes Dante!" She replied in a sharp voice as Dante yanked her by her gown and insisted that she come with him to see if his Father had truly returned. "Yes…lets go and…see you're Father…" She muttered as she still couldn't believe that Sparda might of returned home to his family.

As Dante and Eva rounded a corner they found Virgil in front of the courtyard wall.

"…Virgil…" Eva began in a low tone of voice, as she wasn't at all convinced that Sparda could of come back.

"Did you see it Mom? Huh did ya?" Virgil asked in a curious tone of voice as he squeezed his mother's left hand.

"See what Virgil?" Dante asked in a befuddled tone of voice as he scanned the area for any possible sightings of his Father.

"Oh c'mon Dante! You didn't see the bright red flash!" Virgil asked, surprised that someone who shared almost the same type of instinctive intellect didn't see what he saw.

"I did see a flash…but…that doesn't mean that it's our Dad Virgil…"

"It's gotta be! C'mon Mom! I know you believe me don't ya?"

"…Virgil…darling…how…how can you be positive that that was Sparda?" Eva asked in a compassionate and hesitant tone of voice as she looked at her son with sad motherly eyes.

"I…I…ohh…I just believe it is Mother…isn't that enough?" Virgil asked in an innocent tone of voice as he tried to convince his Mother to help him find Sparda.

"You never know…right Mom?" Dante added, to assure his brother that he had at least a little faith in him and his sighting.

"…Right…" Eva replied as she smiled back at her son for having the decency to not disrespect his brother's beliefs.

"Help me blast this wall! I think he's back there!" Virgil asked as he positioned himself to attack the concrete wall in front of them.

"Alright then…" She replied as she lifted her index finger and pointed it towards the center of the wall.

"Stand back Virgil! Remember what happened last time?" Dante ordered as he pulled Virgil away from the wall so Eva would have a clear shot.

"Yeah…Marcus got fried…" Virgil replied as he remembered they're pet chicken that they caught when they were seven but lost it to a fiery death when they're Mom mistook the bird for a demon bird, like the Puia and burnt it to a crisp. "He was a good bird…" Virgil sighed as he remembered the good times he had with the flamboyant bird.

"He tasted really good too…" Dante replied in an indifferent tone of voice as he

remembered after the chicken died how his Mom cooked it and served it to them for dinner.

"Well…you two will be sautéed chickens as well if you don't get out of my way." Eva replied as she focused all of her energy into her index finger to enable her to fire a single cutting beam into the wall.

"Woah!" Dante yelled as he felt the intense power of the blast created by his mother.

"Al right Mom!" Virgil yelled as he walked through the rubble and into the garden.

"Okay…lets move out." Eva replied as she started to walk through the garden with her son's Dante and Virgil.

"I think the flash faded out over there Mom." Virgil replied as he pointed straight ahead of them towards a gaudy and luxurious looking water fountain.

"Hmmm…behind the fountain?" Eva asked as she began to walk over to the beautiful looking water source.

"Yeah!" Virgil yelled in an enthusiastic voice.

"Al right then…" Eva replied as she continued to follow Virgil deeper into the backyard.

"And it's still flashing! C'mon Mom! Dante! Lets go see Dad!" Virgil replied in an energized voice as he ran towards the fountain, towards the red blaze of light.

"DAD! DAD!" Virgil yelled as he looked around for Sparda.

"What happened to the flash Virgil?" Dante asked as he stood around the area looking for the same red flash he saw a minute ago.

"I dunno…guess it died out again…OH! I see it! Over here!" Virgil yelled as he ran ahead of his Mother and Dante to see the light for himself.

"Aww Dad I knew you were here! I knew you would come back to us! We've missed you so much!" Virgil replied in a sentimental voice as he went over to the bright red light.

"I knew you would come back! I knew you would! Oh…HUH!" Virgil replied as he looked again at the red light that was now fading away to reveal someone else, someone that defiantly wasn't his father, the legendary demon slayer Sparda, but something that he felt was totally unexpected.

That was kinda short…

Oh well…did you like it?

I'd appreciate it if you review…

Wondering about that weird aura in the sky aren't ya?

I know you are…

You can't deny it!

So here is chapter 3!

I don't own ANY of the Devil May Cry Characters. Just the little girl I created for this story; Katherine.


End file.
